


You don't want baggage (without life-time guarantees)

by AntiquaBookman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, Other, Promiscuity, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiquaBookman/pseuds/AntiquaBookman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a total screw up with a bad habit and a nasty job record and you've just been let out of prison after twelve weeks with no idea how you're going to get your life together; You eventually get a job, get a place to stay in the worst apartment block that only let you in because you're one of the few humans that applied and you're probably the worst human there.</p><p>It's only when you entangle yourself with a skeleton and drag him down into your own pits of hell does life really get interesting - for better, or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every shitty story needs a prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the prologue to my first ever reader insert, and I got this concept from different music as well as noticing that all the reader insert personalities tend to bring angst in because of people outside their family, the reader's family, or Sans and the monsters themselves bring the angst element but this time, I decided to make the reader a junkie magic user with a criminal record who regrets their early years. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I've taken out the ability for the reader to use magic, this will be implemented into another reader insert.

It’s been 12 weeks since you had stepped outside and not be greeted with fences in all four directions. You shrugged your small bag - filled with the few things you owned - further onto your shoulder before stepping into the dirty looking taxi that was waiting to take you somewhere...

  
You pushed back your messy strands of hair dangling in front of your face back, then tucking them behind your ear and opened the door of the car. The inside was just as shabby as the outside and you could already smell the cigarette smoke and old stale scent of McDonald's food before you'd even got inside.

  
_'Can I go back in prison?'_ you thought, frowning and even giving the building a quick glance over your shoulder before you got into the car. The driver huffed, pushing the dividing glass open to see you better and stared at you with tired and uninterested eyes.

  
“Where to, love?”

  
That was the problem, you didn't have anywhere – your parents had already made it clear they wanted nothing to do with you way before the whole incident and you had no friends back home. Closing your eyes, you ran a hand through your hair, and thinking hard about your situation. You needed a new job, and a place to live. You'd also needed to find yourself someone to rely on, to trust – could you trust people? You barely trusted yourself, never-mind another human ever again. Being human is what got you into this mess.

  
The impatient grunt of the taxi driver broke you from your trance; his tired dark eyes met your own and in that instant, you just decided 'fuck it'.

  
“The nearest town, please.” You muttered, slouching into the back seat after adjusting the seat belt to your liking. Resting your head against the window, turning to your right to watch outside as the scenery went by – you'd have to stay in a hotel for a few weeks, you supposed, and you'd have to look for wherever was hiring and hope to god that you'd be hired because who was really going to hire someone these days with a criminal record?

  
You rested your eyes, sighing with disbelief and a hint of regret; you deserved what you had coming, yet you were too prideful to admit it aloud. Not that it would do much good even if you decided to, the taxi driver damn well didn't give two shits about you – he just wanted to drop you off as quick as possible and leave you in the dust, go about his life and maybe tell his wife and kids he had to drop a wasteful young youth off from prison and lecture his kids about the dangers of the world like alcohol and sex and drugs. You wonder if he's a good man, you wonder how he treats his kids. Better than your own parents, you hoped as you scowled just at the thought of them.  
You took note of the newspaper in the pocket that was attached to the seat in front of you. Slipping it from the pocket, you open and read the front page. The story was about monsters and the increase in hate crime as well as tetraphobic activist groups that were trying to get the monsters kicked from human towns and cities. You stopped for a moment to think about monsters, head tilting subconsciously. Would you meet any?

  
Anxiety and excitement hit you all at once, you couldn't wait to get into the town and deciding to use what data you had left on your shitty phone, you booked a hotel once asking the taxi driver what town he was dropping you off at and giving him the address. He seemed more than happy to get you out of his car at a closer destination that smack bang in the middle of the town he had initially suggested.

  
You was hoping your criminal record wouldn't hinder your future, because while you were scared and anxious and even a little bit defensive, you were ready to change your life. To make things right.


	2. you got the job, get out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live in a shitty motel where you meet a less shitty janitor who happens to be a cute small skeleton and you finally get a job. Congratulations, loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: You still work for Grillby but you still live in the shitty motel and the way you meet Papyrus is a little different. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter, and if you want to contact me, the links are below.
> 
> tumblr: http://wonderandpanndemonium.tumblr.com/  
> deviantart: http://psychedelicbeatjam.deviantart.com/

The car pulled up at your hotel and your stomach twisted in disgust. It looked like a sleazy motel, the type you'd find prostitutes with their married clients, sleazy men and people like...

_'People like me.'_

It was like a big welcome home sign, with neon flashing lights and banged up cars; nothing fit you better and it was that very thing that made you regret just not seducing some stranger to let you sleep in their house. Stepping away from the car, the driver with your few bags in hand trailing behind looking equally as disgusted and even worried by your place of choice.

“Um, just leave my bags in the reception.” You gestured as the two of you entered the main building where a woman was filing her nails chatting mindlessly on her phone that was lodged between her ear and her shoulder to keep it in place. Ringing the bell caught her attention, and she flashed you a smile before telling whoever was on the other end that she loved them. Meanwhile as she hung up, you decided to rummage through your pockets for money of any kind to pay the driver with.

“It's fine, dear... trust me, you'll need it more than I do.” His face twisted, dropping your bags gently at your feet before leaving. You managed to catch his sympathetic and saddened whispers of “So young.” and “Such a shame.”, and after that, you felt less guilty for not having paid him – the man may have been right but he didn't know you, who was he to judge?

Letting out a sigh, you turned back to the receptionist who leaned forward with tired looking sapphire eyes and hair that once must have shone like the sun yet she was withering away in this dull world; “May I help you, Miss?”

“I booked a room online, under the name, ____.” You muttered, leaning down to grip your bags and balance them on your hip and in your hands. She gave this knowing look of sympathy, like she'd seen it all before as she caught how thin your wrists were, bones protruding. You clumsily yanked down your sleeve with as much aggression as you could muster, sending a glare her way. She knew and you hated it, she knew and you wanted her to know that it was none of her business.

_'She knew but did and said nothing.'_

After she gave you the room key that you snatched from her a little too harshly, you stormed to your room even with your bags slipping from your grip multiple times on the way and even dropping them, contents spilling all over the floor causing you to curse repeatedly for a few minutes before opening the motel room door open and attempting to pick them up.

“you don't seem to have a _handle_ on the situation.”, a deep voice spoke out above you followed by a chuckle, before you saw bone reach out and pick up an old belt, beaten and dusty with speckles of blood. “still, no need to _belt_ out that kinda' language, kid.”

You looked up, taking the belt slowly and then standing upright; “Thank you...?” You blinked, now needing to look down at what seemed to be the janitor who was a-

_'A skeleton? A rather small one too...'_

He raised an eyebrow- a bone brow? His face was weirdly malleable it seemed, but then again, he was what you presumed was a monster and not just any old walking skeleton.

You realized you were still staring at him, a look of surprise on your face and you could almost feel the tension – did he think you were one of them monster haters?

In the end, species mattered jack shit to you. It was all about if this skeleton was a huge jackass or not but judging just on first impressions, he seemed like a good guy but his jokes, well, they needed work. Serious work.

“what's up, kid? Throw me a _bone_ here.”

“Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad.” You muttered, a small smile forming on your face as you shoved the belt into one of the bags. “You work here?”

“what gave it away?” The skeleton chuckled, and tapped his name tag. “the name's sans, by the _doorway_.”

“That one was your worst yet.” You shake your head, “My name is ____, and I suppose it's nice to meet you.” You hold your hand out for him to shake and he looks at you, almost confused. You wonder if maybe you offended him or if hand shaking isn't a thing where he came from until he bursts into laughter.

“gotcha', I know how to shake hands. Your face was just too funny.”, he took your hand and shook it as he used his other hand to wipe away a fake tear.

“... _Humerus_ , was it?” You smirked, shaking back. This little guy wasn't so bad, his jokes were bad but he seemed a nice enough monster and you really could do with friends, or else you might end up back where you started and that wasn't a path you were ready to go down on again.

“oh kid, I like you.” he shared your expression, moving his hand away to lean on the broomstick. “anyway, it's my break so i'ma gonna have to love and _leaf_ ya'.” He grabbed a hold of his trolley and began to walk away, broom placed back into the cleaning cart. Sans turned back and gave a quick wave as you waved also before entering your room. It wasn't the nicest place, but it was home for now.

_'Home.'_

You felt your chest ache, your body start to shake and sweat. You dropped everything instantly, running to the bathroom where you were glad for once to find a shower, turning it on to the lowest temperature and just sliding against the tiled wall as you let the water pelt you, freezing your skin, that to you felt on fire. You couldn't think, only grip yourself and shake while hot flushes fought against the ice cold water and your breath heaved. It lasted for almost an hour before you were numb and freezing, icy to the touch with teeth chattering.

You had to force yourself to turn off the shower and peel off your clothes but once you had, it was much easier to change into your only pair of pajamas and turn on the crappy television, putting it up to the highest volume before skimming through the newspaper you 'borrowed' from the taxi driver to look for job advertisements.

* * *

Either someone up in the heavens really loved you or Lady Luck was on your side gambling on your life getting back on track but either way, you wanted to thank whoever it was for this because if you knew anything in this world, it was that people like you should be burning in hell yet here you was, embers lighting up your face as they flickered in front of you.

You stared back at the burning figure, man, person...?

You decided on person; you stared at him, even if he didn't have eyes himself which was rather unnerving, and nodded eagerly as he corrected his glasses, perching them back up a little further. This man was your savior, your burning bush without the bush part and he had come upon to you with his employees needed advertisement and granted you the opportunity to lead yourself into the world of bar-tending!

Okay, so it wasn't luxurious, you thought for a moment but it isn't like you had much of a choice at this point. Every other job you applied for shot you down straight away or rejected you almost immediately after the interview was over, it wasn't lightly either – the last one really stung, his nose turned up at your criminal record and muttering about what a low life you were. It took all your might not to punch that asshole in the face.

“Thank you so much, sir, god you have no idea how hard I've been trying to get a job- are you sure it's okay? I mean, the whole- well, you know!” You rambled, your sentences cutting one another off – if your old English teacher heard you now, she'd probably have a heart attack because of how grammatically incoherent your speech was. Now, that was a funny thought.

 _'Best keep that to myself, I really need this job.'_ , you thought, returning your attention back to the fire monster in front of you. He seemed to have been cleaning the same glass for the past twenty minutes, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop just yet. Doesn't glass melt at a certain temperature?

 _'Stop getting distracted!'_ you cursed yourself quietly, trying to focus more on what your employer was talking about.

“You'll need to wear a black skirt or trousers and a white shirt, the black waistcoat isn't mandatory...” He talks a little slower than most, almost like he was in deep thought as he spoke, and you nodded in response.

“What about hours?” You prepare to flinch, wondering if he may have already told you and you were just too busy staring at the glass which you was sure would melt unless it was just a monster thing and the fire wasn't actually as hot as it looked. He coughed, catching you staring again and you flushed, feeling awkward and a little insensitive.

“...And for a third time, you'll be working 5 days a week which will be Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday from 7 until 2 in the morning.”

You took out your shitty phone, running your fingers over the cracks to unlock it and typed in the hours and days on your planner app, looking up at the monster – you suppose you should call him boss or maybe he would be really chill and let you call him Grillby?

“So, when can I start, Mr. Grillby, sir?”

He blinked – you think – at your formalities before letting out a chuckle; his mouth opened like the chasms of hell itself, pillars of fire for teeth. He seemed to wipe a tear but it came out much like smoke for a cigarette, disappearing into the air from your peripheral vision.

“You can just call me Grillby, you seem to be a good human and we could do with some good human publicity in this place; you might even bring in more human customers instead of the lost few or the troublemakers who try pick fights with my regulars.” He explains, finally putting the glass away and starting on another. “In regards to you starting your shift, well, today is Saturday so why not in a few hours?”

You're just stood there, taking it all in with a slow nod but yet your mind was still wandering as to why on earth can a humanoid figure of pure fire see without eyes and why does he need glasses?

_'This is why you can't have nice things – just accept that fact your new boss is a giant ball of freaking fire with glasses yet no eyes and move on.'_

It only just clicked with you that you'd been given permission to start work in the next two hours. Panic settled in; you needed to get home, get showered, get the uniform together out of what you had and what you may or may not have had donated to you by the loving charity known as your previous room-mate.

“O-Okay!” You looked around frantically, fingers twitching and body shaking as you wrestled with your conscience about if it was rude to just run out on your new boss almost immediately after getting the job, “Um.. so, I- um... I'm going to leave, to get ready I mean! I'll see you in two hours? I mean, of course, I'll be here on time!”

Grillby kept his composure – god, he was so cool; did that even work? - and nodded calmly, dismissing you with a simple hand gesture before returning back to the incredibly thorough cleansing of his beloved glasses. Just that simple wave, a second and you were gone.

* * *

You got back to the motel within 40 minutes on foot, cursing. You'd have to start running or save up for a car because this was ridiculous; you stumbled into the main building to sign yourself in and grab your key. Muffled voices could be heard behind you until the mechanical doors opened.

“relax, bro. I'll figure something out, 'kay?”, a familiar voice rang through the reception area. You twisted your head to look over your shoulder and smiled at the familiarity of the small skeleton, Sans.

Over the past few weeks, the two of you had occasionally bumped into one another to exchange small talk and bad puns. It gave you some peace of mind and company before you would lock yourself away in your little room you called home to claw at yourself and sob until you fell asleep. You wanted to get to know him more, make an actual friendship built on trust, stories and loyalty instead of...

“hey kid, you okay there?” the small skeleton snapped his fingers in front of your face, bringing you out of your trance. You blinked before meeting the white pinpricks of his eyes. “welcome back to planet earth, ___.”

“Oh. Sans, hey.” You give him a weak smile before looking up and noticing the taller skeleton that was with him, dressed in some sort of weird costume and red scarf even though it was the middle of spring, even though spring wasn't any warmer than winter. “Who's this, then?”

Sans didn't bother to make a notion to introduce the much taller skeleton, who took in a deep breath before making his own; “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN AND AS NICE AS YOU SEEM, I BELIEVE MY BROTHER HAS JEOPARDIZED OUR POTENTIAL FRIENDSHIP WITH HIS HORRIBLE PUNS!”

You blinked, reaching with your hand to jiggle a finger in your ear in hopes you hadn't gone completely deaf. So, Sans' brother was the complete opposite in personality it seemed – from what little you knew about Sans, he was laid-back and calm where as on first impressions alone, his brother was loud and overly friendly.

'Way too friendly.' you thought as the larger skeleton scooped you up in his arms to get a better view of you, face to face. He gave you a bear hug before dropping you when Sans interrupted.

“bro, you'll crush her.”

You saw your opening there; “Your brother's hugs are rather _bone_ crushing, aren't they?”

The taller skeleton let out a groan, before glaring at Sans who was chuckling. It made you smile, knowing you could bring some semblance of happiness into someone's life, even if it was short-lived and it was in the form of a pun.

“SANS! THIS IS YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT?!” the taller skeleton screeched, planting his palm to his face and shaking his head in a very exaggerated way though you could see a glimpse of a smile before it dropped. You let out a slight giggle and snort in response.

“Oh yes, your brother is a terrible influence.” You smile, and reach up to shake the skeleton's hand much like you did with Sans but this time your hand felt like it would be shaken off with the vigor and enthusiasm that the other showed, “Nice to meet you, Papyrus. Sans mentioned you once or twice in passing.”

“WELL OBVIOUSLY HE WOULD MENTION ME, I'M A COOL DUDE!”

You couldn't help but chuckle, nodding in agreement. These two definitely were sitcom material.

“I'm sure you are, Papyrus... It was nice meeting you, and seeing you again Sans but I gotta' get ready. I just got a new job and I'm starting in a few so I want to make sure I got the right kind of clothes.” You grabbed your key and made your way around them, exchanging good-byes and Papyrus insisted on getting your phone number to keep in touch. You made quick eye contact with Sans who smiled at you, giving a small wave and you could see how tired you looked himself.

“Don't work too hard, bone-head.” You wink at him to lighten the mood a little, though you knew he worked multiple jobs. He mentioned it once and you instantly felt some form of worry to your little friend – acquaintance, actually but when can a little wishful thinking do any harm?


	3. all in a days work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what could possibly go wrong, except everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback in the comments, it really helps me know what readers think!
> 
> tumblr: http://wonderandpanndemonium.tumblr.com/

You fought with the key that stuck numerous times in the lock to your motel room – this time it took a good five minutes before you got in, falling forward and almost tripping over your own feet as you stumbled if not for the door handle that you had grasped tightly in one hand, allowing you to swing and catch your feet. Nobody saw, that's all that matters.

Closing the door and locking it as you always did – best to be safe than sorry in a shit-hole like this, especially when every morning, the same hooker would come out and give you a sleazy grin before talking about her latest client when you just wanted to go back into your room with your newspaper to look in the job ads. You found another reason to be thankful to Grillby for giving you that job, now you didn't have any reason to grab the morning paper before the sad, aging clown for hire four doors down who has been paying the fees for the past seven months when he was only meant to be here for a few days as he claimed. You walked across the room to your bags and a bunch of boxes that your previous room-mate dumped outside with a quick and loud knock to your door and the sound of the old car engine.

 _'I paid for half that damn car...'_ you thought bitterly as you went through the box lovingly labelled 'Whore clothing'. You managed to find an old pencil skirt in black, some tights though they had a few holes as well as a white blouse from one of your old waitress jobs but no waistcoat, good job it wasn't mandatory you supposed. You thought about saving up for one, surely there was one in a charity shop nearby that you could pinch for a steal. It'd just make the outfit look refreshing and less painful when you remembered the past, instead allowing you to focus on the future ahead with this new job.

_'I suppose an apartment is more important though.'_

You look around you, the room you lived in was small with old plush carpet that was once a bright red but now an ugly stained maroon. The walls had tacky wallpaper that peeled at the edges in the far right side of the room and the television was small and old with very few channels. The bathroom had grime in between the tiles and it was squashed together, the sink been right next to the shower making you further thankful that the glass door opened inwards to get into the shower. You needed to get out of here as soon as possible, and with this new job, you just knew you'd be able to save up enough for a few weeks rent in a nice, cheap apartment somewhere in the town.

You took your clothes into your arms and sniffed your armpit, scrunching up your face; “Good call on needing the shower...” You mumble to yourself, heading into the bathroom and leaving your uniform in a folded pile on the toilet seat as you started up the shower. It took a while before you could step into it without it been freezing cold or too hot, the water fluctuating in temperature before it settled on something mild and pleasant. Stepping in, you felt your tense muscles ease up and you lost yourself in the sound of the water trailing down and off your body into the drain.

* * *

 

After thoroughly washing your hair and soaking yourself until the water decided you were done, turning cold once more and forcing you to get out, you toweled yourself down and tried to use the towel to ring out most of the water from your hair then rubbing it down with the same soft yet battered towel. You really needed a new one, you thought as you made note of the various small holes and tears in the cloth.

You swung your hair back like those models in the shampoo advertisements on the TV before catching sight of yourself in the mirror. You took a cautious step towards the mirror, looking at yourself properly for the first time in what felt like forever.

Your eyes had bags, very prominent ones and you looked exhausted; your eyes weren't as bright as they used to be when you were younger, when you were more alive before everything that happened; You took in how your hair looked, the colour of it. The colour of your skin, your bruises and scars from acne and old fights that ran up your arms, shoulders, neck and face; you took note of _the marks._

You pushed back on the sink, staring with panic and disgust at your own reflection before throwing the small ceramic vase that you placed your toothbrush in at the mirror causing it to crack even further. Gripping your hair and tugging on it a little, the pain much worse that you anticipated as you pulled, causing you to yelp loudly and tear up a little, tears threatening to stream down your face in time to your whimpers.

“No, no... I'm fine now, I'm different!” You yelled, your voice echoing off the walls. You turned back to your reflection screaming back at the face you hated so much. “I'm telling you I'm different!”

The mantra reverberated off of the walls of your ugly little bathroom; too small, too crowded – you couldn't breath with your chest seemingly closing in on itself.

You grabbed your clothes hastily, stumbling to make your way out of the enclosing for walls towards a more open room – the bedroom-living room combination that was accompanied by boxes and your bags near the scratchy double bed. You fell into the middle of the room, hugging your clothes tight to your chest as you tried to regulate your breathing, to suppress the need to hyperventilate and wallow in self pity like you usually did.

“God, why is everything so damn ugly in this place?” You mutter, letting out a weak laugh between heaving breaths. You took in everything around you and made a quick observation to ground yourself; the carpet was soft but stained, not something you'd want to see under a black light but the same could be said for the entire room. Static and the beeping of electronics could be heard, probably for the service phone and the television that you had left on from early this morning. You managed to calm yourself down, finally letting yourself flop onto your side and lay down on the carpet curled up in the fetus position.

You heard a knock at the door, making you jump out of your skin a little and scrambling to getting dressed.

“hey kid. we wanted to say good-bye. You alright in there?”, that was Sans on the other end. You heard another voice attempting to whisper to Sans though failing terribly as they were louder than Sans were – you presumed that was Papyrus.

“Shit- um, coming, give me a moment!”

You buttoned up your shirt, not bothering with the holey tights for the mean time as you pulled up your skirt. You unlocked the door and swung it open to see Sans and Papyrus outside your door, who looked rather concerned for you. You rubbed at your face a little, hoping your cheeks weren't red and they couldn't see you were so close to crying not just five seconds ago.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOU SEEMED TO BE IN A STATE OF PANIC AS WE COULD HEAR YOU WHEN WE WALKED THROUGH THE PARK FOR CARS.”

_'Damn freaking walls, so thin that anybody can hear anything no matter how far away... ugh...'_

You gave out an annoyed sigh before putting on a smile for the skeleton brothers, giving two thumbs up; “I'm fine, just had a moment. No worries, boys.”

You felt rather touched that two monsters who were closer to being strangers than your friends would go out of their way to make sure you were okay after you, unknowingly to them, had a panic attack. Most of the people staying in the nearby rooms, whether they had been there for a day or two or for weeks, months on end would rather just turn the TV up louder in an attempt to drown you out.

“ARE YOU SURE, HUMAN? WOULD YOU LIKE ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HUGS TO CONSOLE YOU?” Papyrus held his arms out already, almost swinging too eagerly to hit you in the face. You felt a twang of guilt pull at your heartstrings when you shook your head, refusing the taller skeleton.

“I'm alright, Papyrus. I got to get to work anyway, I've only got-” You took a moment to check your phone, struggling to read the numbers on the cracked screen before realization hit upon making them out, “Fuck! I only have half an hour to get there, oh crap, I gotta' run!” You pushed your way through the two brothers, locking your door and panicking as you tried to figure if running would get you there in time or if you'd be better off calling a taxi. You couldn't hear Papyrus yelling suggestions at you through your state of alarm until Sans grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to his level.

“paps said he could take you there in his car... I gotta' go to my next job but i'd agree or else you'll never hear the end of it anyway.” He gave you a quick grin before guiding you to Papyrus' red convertible, Papyrus chattering on about it as he hopped in and started the ignition. “knock 'em dead kid.”

You nodded slowly, still processing the past few minutes when Papyrus quickly reversed and drove out of the car park of the motel and heading towards town upon your directions.

“GRILLBYS? OH! I KNOW THAT PLACE!” Papyrus yelled excitedly, dismissing your further directions, “HE USED TO HAVE THE SAME PLACE BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND, IN SNOWDIN. SANS WOULD SPEND HIS BREAKS THERE, AND BY BREAKS, I MEAN ALL THE TIME THAT LAZY BROTHER OF MINE!”

You chuckled, listening to Papyrus' ranting and raving about how lazy Sans was and stories of Snowdin. This wasn't so bad, and you suppose this counted as making a friend – definitely beats the old way you used to make 'friends'. When Papyrus eventually pulled up outside of Grillbys', his talking ceased allowing you a chance to thank the chatterbox.

“Thanks, Papyrus. I owe you big time, okay?”

“OH! I KNOW, YOU SHOULD COME AND MEET MY OTHER FRIENDS – MOST HUMANS AREN'T SO NICE TO US BUT SINCE YOU'RE NICE TO ME, THAT MEANS YOU SHOULD MEET MY OTHER FRIENDS SINCE WE TOO, ARE FRIENDS NOW!”

Your laughter is clearly laced with anxiety upon the request but looking into Papyrus' sockets – this time, without questioning the weird anatomy of skeleton monsters – you just knew you couldn't say no to him; “Sounds... great... Papyrus, um, I'm going to go now... Work and all, so thanks... Bye?” You mumbled, slowly getting out the car and waving Papyrus off even as you were stepping into the building out of fear of been too rude.

* * *

 

Once you got inside, you couldn't help but be a little relieved. You made it with three minutes to spare, thanks to Papyrus and his adorable car that he had rattled on about it being an exact replica of the race-car bed he had back in his home in the Underground.

Walking through the warm and log cabin looking bar, you could feel eyes staring into your back from the various monsters who were already there. Making your way around to the back of the bar, waving towards Grillby as you approached; “Told you I'd make it on time!”

He nodded, giving you a quick thumbs up before nodding towards the various customers; “You made an entrance as well, it seems...”

You followed his gesture, and noticed many monsters staring – some, when they made eye contact with you, quickly diverted their eyes from you and others became little gossiping crowds of whispers and mumbles about the new human at the bar. It wasn't anything to do with any entrance, it was most certainly because you were human. Was that a good or a bad thing?

 


	4. you earned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do you do this to yourself, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: http://wonderandpanndemonium.tumblr.com/  
> deviantart: http://psychedelicbeatjam.deviantart.com/

You had to learn on the job it seemed, with your old knowledge and skills been put to the test from the numerous bar jobs you've done in your life time; from dancing to taking orders to mixing, you had to remember as much as you could as well as learn all the rubbish monsters put in their drinks. Maybe you should have asked Grillby for a day to practice and study instead, but too late now, you thought as some monster asked for a mix of this one monster drink and a human drink. Luckily, the past few hours of fucking up allowed you to get some drinks right and prove you could do this to your new boss, impressing some of the monsters with your spins and catches.

Tipping the last of the monster ingredient that was highly flammable, you pushed the drink towards the flame monster that had a very feminine shape unlike Grillby and a higher pitch yet wispy voice when she spoke and her flames were a deep blue like a hot fire. You smiled politely, calmly trying to pat out the fire on the apron Grillby had given you without wanting to scream and freak out.

“looking _hot_ , kid.” you heard a snicker to your left, and you turned your head from the fire elemental to meet white pinpricks in eye sockets blacker than any abyss. Grillby walked behind you with ease though you still apologized for being in his way as he nodded at Sans. “hey grillbz, the usual, 'kay?”

Grillby let out a noise of acknowledgement before taking out a bottle of ketchup from a large cardboard box behind the bar, setting it in front of the skeleton before making his way into the kitchen in the back of the pub. You shuffled in front of the skeleton, leaning forward a little as you silently cursed your boss for leaving you once more to work away in the kitchen.

“So, can I get you a drink?”

Sans rested his chin on his joint hands, his grin resembling the Cheshire cat in your mind, just more... bony...

You chuckled to yourself at your own little joke, causing Sans to raise a bone brow in response; “what do you suggest eh?”

You hummed a little, looking behind you at the variety of colourful bottles that housed the delicious liquor of different flavours; “I'm big on rum myself, the fruity stuff like Malibu or maybe something more sweet like Amaretto but with coke?” You tilted your head, waiting for his response as you weren't sure what to expect as he toyed with the cap of the ketchup bottle.

“Mm... the amaretto and coke then, buddy.”

You nodded and mixed it up, a nice simple drink thank god – you needed one yourself, if it wasn't unprofessional or technically theft. You pushed the small glass towards the skeleton who chuckled and pushed it back, grin still in place.

“bottoms up kid, all yours. Just put it on my tab, okay? Grillbz knows.” He raises his ketchup bottle to you, holding it out. You look around before cautiously taking the glass of amaretto and coke before clinking the two glasses together and downing the drink he bought you. You didn't catch him staring as you gulped it down as if you'd not had a drink in days, a single droplet trailing down your neck.

You made eye contact once you slammed the glass down, careful enough not to smash it in your hands. He winked, confusing you further about his anatomy.

“you can take a shot, _ama-righto_?”

You scoff, snorting a little in your fit of laughter and shake your head. He chuckles back before catching you stare at him this time.

“what's up, hm?” tilting his head as he studied your expression.

“How do you work? I mean, how does monster anatomy work – god that sounded really bad...” You mumbled, becoming flustered as you gestured wildly at Sans and the ketchup bottle, hoping you didn't come off sounding too insensitive and uneducated but you had just spent the last weeks in prison and you weren't exactly in the right state of mind before that. You considered pouring yourself another drink in hopes that been tipsy on the job might make you easier to talk to and less of an insensitive douche-bag. You ran a hand over your face, cheeks red and flustered.

_'Why, oh why, do I open my mouth?'_

His voice dropped a little in tone, it wasn't happy nor was it sad – just calm and collected, disinterested even as he explained the small basic details of magic and monster anatomy. You stopped listening halfway as you began to tap your fingers against the bar, shaky and hot flushes enveloping your body – it wasn't from the embarrassment this time either. Your eyes darted around, trying to focus on Sans' words for some form of distraction.

“...so y'know, just magic stuff.”, you managed to catch the end of his explanation. He waved it off dismissively, with a lazy smile. He looked at you, eyes staring daggers. It was like he could sense the shakes like some sort of earthquakes. You needed him to stop staring, to not ask questions. You didn't want him to know. It'd ruin everything, it was all going so well so far.

You leaned forward, careful to make it less than obvious how badly you were shaking and sweating from the hot flashes you kept getting. You decided playing at seductive and sexy was your best distraction, it worked in the past after all and it always got you what you wanted, even if this was a totally different situation; “I heard about monsters using magic, I mean, it's really cool. Shame humans can't do it though, I heard they could once!”

Sans nodded slowly, still eyeing you up and down. You scratched at your arm impulsively, and slyly tried to undo a button or two of your blouse.

“You can do it too right? Maybe you should stop by my room one time, come inside and maybe show me some of _your_ _magic?_ ” You purred, catching Sans off guard as you exposed your cleavage a bit more. The distraction seemed to work, and you never once broke eye contact with him.

“you, um.. you get a bit _bonely_ sometimes, eh?” he laughs nervously, his cheekbones glowing with a pretty shade of light blue, dusting his features as if he were blushing. It was rather cute, and a great indication on where he had been looking when his eyes roamed you up and down. You wanted to let out a groan of annoyance at his bad bone pun but it would most certainly ruin this, so instead you giggled your most fake girly giggle, reaching out to touch his phalanges that were gripping tightly to the ketchup bottle.

“Yes... no...” You hummed a little, pulling back and standing upright slowly. “Maybe.”

You cursed your hands for shaking when you touched him, curling it into a fist as you pulled away completely only to feel a small, cool hand grab your wrist. You locked eyes with Sans, frantic now as your body was sleek with sweat and still shaking rather evidently. His grip managed to steady your wrist but the rest of you still shook as a tremor of panic and the withdrawn feelings settled back into your body, this time worse than back at the motel room. You kept in tune with your breathing, remembering to breathe in and out, deep breaths, one, two.

You struggled against Sans' grip, shooting him a glare as you yanked it away before he could make any attempt to talk; “I think you should leave.” You hissed quietly, trying not to draw attention to the both of you.

“wait, why?”

“I think maybe you should because, oh, I don't know... I'm the one that works here and I know you're going to try asking questions so do us both a favour and piss off.” You snapped harshly, still keeping it quiet. He slowly lowered his hand, glaring back at you.

“so you're gonna push me away before I can even get a word in edge ways?”

“Damn right I am, I know your type – you're the type that tries to fix everything, to fix people but you can't fix me and who says I even want fixing eh so how about you make like a pair of headlights and hit the road!”

It was funny, but you supposed now wasn't a time for funny with you both staring each other off. In the end, you won as he got off his stool and made his way out the bar mumbling about his tab or whatever. It didn't feel like you won, you felt like shit and riddled with guilt over getting angry at the skeleton without any real reason. He didn't even ask but you were too scared he would that it was easier to push him away.

* * *

 

You finished your shift early, Grillby sent you home with some cash from your first day after explaining he saw your shaking and bitter attitude, thinking you needed some rest.

Making your way into the closest sleazy strip club you could, you took a seat in a dark corner where an empty booth was and pulled your knees up close to your chest and wrapped your arms around yourself, rocking quietly with tears streaming down your puffy, red face. You could feel your body wracking itself as you breathed in a irregular pattern, drool slipping down your lip and chin. If it was any other time, you'd happily wipe it away and be a bit annoyed how it smudged your lipstick but in this moment, you could barely breathe or think – the room was just bright lights, white noise and spinning constantly.

You hurt all over, sensitive to the pain in your feet that ran up your legs from running and the pain in your scalp from tugging at your hair like an animal. You were scared and tired and you just wanted it all to stop – you wanted someone to tell you it would all be okay, that you could do this and that they would help you. You cursed yourself for not being honest with Sans, and mentally noted you should apologize the next time you see him, but you wondered what would have happened if you just broke down your walls and let him in, let him help you?

_'He'd judge you, leave you like the others do. Fuck- the guy wouldn't help anyway, he has no reason to. You just met him, and his brother. They were so nice though- no, that doesn't matter. He wouldn't help, he couldn't help. Neither of them could. You're alone in this, all alone...'_

Thoughts raced in your head, the migraine throbbing in sync with the rave music in the background that naked glittering bodies danced and stripped to. You knew how that felt as well, and you felt a pang of sympathy. You tried to concentrate on this one girl, she didn't look much younger than you and was tired under all the caked on make-up, her body was covered head to toe in glitter that would settle on the grubby men and women that grabbed and groped at her young body; you remembered how disgusting that felt, how much you hated it until you got home with stacks upon stacks of tips in your hands to feed yourself in ways that wasn't just food.

You wanted to hurl.

Still in a trance, you never noticed the man stood beside your booth until you managed to ground yourself just from taking in the stripper and scratching at your arms until the pain became unbearable, little beads of blood surfacing to the top. You made eye contact and you instantly knew what he wanted from you, his eyes dark and as dead as yours were.

He sat down beside you, and you talked small talk for a while before taking his hand and following him down many dark roads lit only by street lamps to his apartment. It wasn't impressive but it was far better than where you were staying at the moment.

You didn't get much time to look at the interior design and criticize it when he locked the door, took your hand and shakily kissed at your neck, chin and eventually your lips; he tasted like cheap cigarettes and vodka and it was disgusting but it was familiar and you eagerly returned the kiss, your hands finding his shirt and unbuttoning it with haste as he slowly began to push you back and lead you towards his bed.

The man knew you were vulnerable and you could tell he was just as vulnerable and broken as you were when he kissed you, when he fucked you and called out another woman's name but you wanted to forget and pretend this night never happened.

What better way to forget than to pretend for someone else?  
  
You ended up crying and hurting the rest of the night while the man at your side snoozed away, oblivious. When you woke up that morning just as the sun rose, you took the cash from his wallet, his watch and an expensive wedding ring.


	5. a date, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long and that this chapter is so short, I'm currently stuck in a horribly long writer's block.

You raised the man's wedding ring to the early morning light, squinting at the engravement on the inside before throwing it up and catching it again with a sigh. It was a lovely ring; gold band with a diamond studded by smaller ones around it and a date engraved in the inside. It must have cost the man an arm and a leg yet you didn't feel bad for stealing it and he was so hammered by the time he passed out on his bed snoring away with drool down his chin and his pants round his ankles, he'd probably believe he threw it away or lost it.

 

Same goes for the watch, some big fancy name brand and probably would fetch a fair amount at the pawn shop which was where you were heading towards. You thought you'd use the money to buy something nice for yourself, new boots maybe or some sexy little number.

 

_'Maybe something for Sans...'_

 

You frowned, cursing your own wandering thoughts and let out another sigh but this one out of frustration at the silent reminder of the short skeleton. You shoved the ring back in your jacket pocket with the watch and the cash you took, taking a sharp turn down into and out of the alleyways to get into town faster. You adapted well to the these streets and alleys, you knew where to avoid and where was safe from creeps and old faces that you may run into.

 

Finally, stepping out into the safeness of the main part of town, you slowed down your pace to make your way to the pawn shop and sell off this man's valuables. You didn't feel bad still, you told yourself. You'd done it several times before so why would it be any different now?

 

Pushing the door to the store open, a little bell chimed your arrival and alerted whoever was behind the counter. Lo and behold, it was most certainly not your luckiest day, you thought as you made eye contact with the same skeleton you were thinking of getting an apology present for just a few minutes ago; the white pin-pricks of his eyes bore into your soul, sending shivers down your spine.

 

“You just going to stand there or come up to the counter, eh kid?”

 

You tilted your head a little, lips pressed together into a fine line before you slowly made your way to the counter and stared him down when you were just a counter away from been flush against one another. You duly noted that he was sat on a high stool and the way he moved back to sit up straight instead of leaning on the counter as if to give you space when you approached which was nice of him, you supposed. It actually just made you feel worse as you thumbed the stolen goods in your pocket before pulling them out and dumping them in front of the skeleton.

 

“So how many jobs do you have exactly?” You mumble, attempting to make conversation as you avoided his gaze, unable to continue in his little staring contest.

 

“A few, here and there.” came the reply, it was soft and tired sounding but you made no comment on it, just pushing the ring and watch in his direction. “Mmm.. where these from?”

 

“Relative of mine, but they're assholes and we don't speak so I thought why not sell them? Not like I'm ever going to get married anyway.” You gesture towards the ring before shrugging, hoping your lie was solid. You lock eyes with the skeleton again, this time you didn't look away. The room was thick with tension and you could almost feel your resolve crumbling under the weight of his stare alone. It seemed you were a good enough liar though as his skeletal hands snatched up the rings and went to grab you some cash for the trade; “Papyrus is the only family I have, couldn't do what you humans do to each other.” he shrugs as he hands you a fair amount of money, enough to get you another night at the motel.

 

You hummed in response to show the monster you didn't care much for his opinion, even if you thought him lucky to be able to have such a close relationship with his sibling. Giving a quick thanks, you turned round until he called out to you once more.

  
“___, I know we got off on the wrong _foot_ last night, I _stepped_ out of line but I'm putting my best _leg_ forward and I think it'd be a good idea if we started over...”

 

You rolled your eyes at the bad puns but found yourself almost smiling to the point your cheeks were hurting from the pure optimism. You weren't sure you were comfortable feeling this genuine.

 

“Oh? What you got in mind?”

 

He rubbed the back of his skull, picking at what seemed to be a small crack before giving a small shrug as if it wasn't a big deal; “the whole group is having a get together an' all, thought you might wanna' come.”

 

So his suggestion was a night out to meet his friends which isn't exactly a bad thing, it isn't like you had many friends yourself except for Sans and your boss, if they even count and you had no plans either. The only bad thing about going would be is if his friends would hate you or not but considering they were friends with Sans, they can't be that bad around humans and it would be a great way to occupy yourself instead of sulking in your motel room.

 

“Okay, I'd love to.” You found yourself saying with the same aching smile that tugged at you whenever you looked at the skeleton, it seemed he managed to pull at your heartstrings in ways you'd never imagine and you barely knew him. Maybe it was because of how genuine he truly was in comparison to the other guys you used to “hang” out with. “I should give you my number, that way you can give me the place and time.”

 

Sans looked up, pinpoint eyes staring at you in surprise at your acceptance of his invitation; “o-oh, okay, cool kid.” He went and scrambled about behind the counter before taking a piece of paper and a biro pen to write down your number as you repeated it aloud for him. You waited for your phone to buzz once he sent you a text to confirm you both had contact with one another.

 

“Well, bone-boy, I better go find something to wear so see you shortly!” You laughed, giving a quick wave before briskly walking out the shop as you felt your cheeks glow a reddish hue. Why was you acting this way? You barely know this monster, this skeleton man, yet he manages to have this positive effect on you and you even dare say you find him rather attractive.

 

Shaking it off, you focus on what your wardrobe for tonight will be from the limited clothing you have stashed in the cardboard boxes in the motel; you really needed to move out.

 


End file.
